Second Chances
by ericaj318
Summary: Sequel Started (Title: Change) What if Harrison Wells' impostor had fallen in love with his PR person? How will she handle the return of Wells from Earth 2 and can she find love with the real Wells or is he also evil? Wells/OC later on...hopefully
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is a Harrison Wells/OC fic where my OC was with the Wells imposter in season 1 and it starts when she sees Wells from Earth 2 like in episode 5. Scenes in Italics will be flashbacks and this fic will go with the show so a few chapter per week. My OC for this fic is Jill Pennington and she is Star-Labs Public Relations specialist. R&R :)

" _You can walk?" Jill asked as she was waiting for Harrison in his home. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his tone defensive. He clearly hadn't been expecting her._

" _It looked like you had a rough day and I wanted to surprise you with dinner but you haven't answered my question," she said, prying into her boyfriend's miraculous moment._

 _Harrison shook his head, taking off his glasses, "I can only do it sometimes which is why I haven't made it public knowledge. I didn't want the team to get too optimistic in case it doesn't stick," he explained. Jill had no idea what a huge lie that had been in that moment. If only she could've seen the truth instead of celebrating with him that night._

Jill sat thinking back on the loss of the love of her life as she brewed her coffee. She heard voices so she knew the team had arrived. She fixed her coffee and headed to the main lab. She saw Cisco and Caitlin looking her direction along with Barry. There was another man in the room, his back to her. He was dressed all in black.

"Barry, who is that?" Jill asked as the man turned at the sound of another voice. Jill's breath caught when she saw the face of Harrison Wells staring at her. Her hands began to shake as she dropped her coffee, shattering glass and spilling coffee.

"How?" she asked, feeling faint.

"It's not him, Jill," Barry began to explain, watching her face pale.

"What did I do to you?" Harrison asked, rolling his eyes.

Barry spoke for her, "She is probably the only fan of you in here. She was in a relationship with our Wells/Imposter. She was devastated when he died even though he was evil," he explained as Jill turned to leave the room.

Before she could get out, Joe walked in and drew his gun, pushing her out of his way and firing three shots at Harrison. Barry went into Flash mode and stopped each one, explaining once again that this wasn't the same Dr. Wells.

"I am here to help you get Zoom and that is all. No matter what my 'counterpart' did. I don't want any part in any of that," Harrison explained.

Caitlin, her arms crossed firmly across her chest, "I am going to need to run some tests on you to confirm your identity."

"Run all the tests you want but it's not going to tell you anything," Harrison said, his tone full of attitude.

Cisco shook his head, "This is too much." Jill noticed as Caitlin whispered something to him and disappeared. Barry walked away with Joe, Cisco behind them. Jill was alone with her lover's doppleganger.

"So, you're in love with me?" he chuckled, "You don't really seem like my type." This Wells wasn't the nicest.

Jill was holding back tears as she looked at this man. He continued, "Everyone else here is a doctor, what do you do?"

Jill took a deep breath to steady her voice but it still came out shaky, "I'm the PR specialist."

"Why do they still need PR here? Has my counterpart developed anything since apparently destroying the city?"

Jill shook her head, "I stayed here for him but I have worked mostly freelance since the event. Is there anything else you need to know or may I go get a retry on my coffee?"

Harrison shook his head, "Not for the moment. But I'll come with you, if you don't mind. I could use some."

Jill frowned but nodded, "I guess that's fine," she said before leading the way.

" _How could you do all these terrible things?" Jill asked Harrison as he sat in one of their jail cells._

" _I've only done what I had to in order to go home," he defended his actions._

 _Jill shook her head, "Why even start a relationship with me if you never intended to stay in this time? Was it all a game for you? I gave you everything," she declared, her heart breaking at learning who he really was._

 _Harrison walked to the front of his cell, his hand on the glass reaching toward her, "I never meant to fall in love."_

A/N: More to come tonight :)


	2. Chapter 2

" _You knew he could walk and you didn't think to say anything?" Eddie yelled as they all had just been played by Eobard Thawne._

" _I believed what he told me. Why would I assume he wasn't even really who he said he was? I'm sorry guys but I promise you that I'm just as shocked," Jill lamented, "I thought he and I had a real future together."_

 _Harrison's voice entered the room once more where they thought they'd trapped him, "You never had a real future with me and I'm sorry I misled you. To the rest of you, I want to go home and no one will get in my way."_

 _Jill looked to Barry who seemed stunned. She didn't know what to do other than walk away and mourn alone. They were all mad but she didn't know any of his secrets other than the fact that he could walk._

Later that morning, Jill sat in the main room when Barry and Cisco came in about the newest crossover to enter their city. "Where's Wells?" Barry asked, he was the only one who didn't blame her.

"He went down into the lab to work," she answered. Cisco seemed pissed and walked away to make sure Wells wasn't in his things.

Barry looked at Jill when they were alone, "How are you doing?"

Jill laughed, "You mean how am I now that the man I loved even though everything is back even though he's not at all? I'm not doing well at all. He's standing right in front of me but I can't do anything about it. He's still gone and yet I have to stare at him. It's the worst feeling I've ever felt. I know Caitlin would understand she's still mad at me," she vented not realizing Harrison was in the room once more.

Barry scrunched his face awkwardly causing Jill to turn and see him standing there. Harrison frowned at her, "Don't worry, I'll be gone as soon as we defeat Zoom. Cisco tells me one of my world's metas is here," he changed the subject.

Jill moved to the background as they discussed Dr. Light. As the boys are talking, Caitlin shows up with Jay. "What the hell are you doing here?" Jay asked the moment he took in Harrison's form.

"I'm here to do what you couldn't," Harrison answered"

Caitlin smiled awkwardly, "I knew he could confirm Dr. Wells' identity. Anything going on here?"

Barry nodded, "Yeah, we're facing Dr. Light, Zoom's most recent hired assassin."

Cisco rolled his eyes, "I don't like them coming over with names it takes all the fun out for me."

Jay jumped in, "Dr. Light has never killed when you face her again, you can reason with her."

Barry nodded gratefully, "I gotta go for a bit. Will everyone behave while I'm gone?"

Jill smiled at him, "I'll hold down the fort."

Jill watched as Harrison acted with everyone even causing Cisco to call him a 'dick'. They used to be such a family. She decided she needed to intervene.

"Dr. Wells, may I speak with you for a moment in my office," Jill announced breaking the sudden silence in the room.

Harrison looked up and didn't seem to want to but he followed her. Once they were in her office, she shut the door. "Sit down," she commanded.

Harrison looked at her skeptically as he took a seat, "Are you going to relive some sexual encounter from yours and my counterpart's past?"

Jill rolled her eyes as she sat on her desk in front of him, "No, because he was in a wheelchair for the majority of our relationship which turned out to be a lie but we never had sex."

Harrison breathed in sharply through his teeth, "I did not need to know that but I am sorry by counterpart never satisfied you."

"That is exactly why we're in here," she began and saw him raise a brow, "Not for sex," she corrected him exasperated. "You have to at least try to be nice to these people if you have any hope of any of them trusting you. I'm the only one who still trusted your counterpart in the end and I trust you even though as you overheard my heart is breaking every time I look at you. Try and get along with these people. Did you have friends back in your world?"

Harrison sighed "Not many. Most people are intimidated by me so I don't get out much," he revealed.

Jill nodded, feeling bad that this Harrison didn't have what hers did, "If you play your cards right, you can have a family with us but you need to play nice."

Harrison smiled for the first time since she'd met him that morning, "I understand what my counterpart saw in you," he admitted as he got up and walked out of her office.

" _Do you ever do anything anyone tells you?" Harrison asked as he finished giving his press conference admitting his fault in the reactor accident._

" _You mean when you told me not to come to the one thing that can actually use my expertise?" Jill asked giving him a stern look._

 _Harrison shook his head, "I don't need this to be spinned in anyway. I just need to admit my involvement and you only see the good in me so you would have found someway to make me look good when I'm at complete fault."_

 _She looked at him, her face tender, "It's my job as both your girlfriend and you PR specialist to see the best in you. It just means I'm damn good at my job. Don't leave me out again, got it?"_

" _If I take you to dinner, am I forgiven?" he asked, making a pouty face._

 _Jill leaned down kissed him quickly on the lips, "Yes."_

" _You aren't afraid of anyone are you?" he said with a laugh._

A/N: One more chapter to come from the most recent episode. And then we'll see where Tuesday takes us. Hope your enjoying. R&R :)


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, everyone is back in the main lab after Dr. Light killed Iris and Linda's editor. Jay was apologizing to Barry for steering him in the wrong direction. "She never killed before," Jay repeated, still shocked by her actions.

Harrison interrupted Jay's thoughts, "No one themselves when they are under the influence of Zoom. This is your fault and now someone is dead. You need to let Barry listen to me," he argued.

Jay looked at Barry ready to make his case, "You can not trust Wells. He hasn't admitted to anything in the last two years but suddenly he's willing to admit it and try to fix it? Something is up. Don't be fooled. You can't go after Zoom until you're ready," he pleaded as he reached the last part.

Harrison didn't give Barry a chance to hear what Jay was saying, "Barry can face Zoom because he runs towards danger unlike you. He's faster and he can handle this. You need to stop holding him back. Just because you're a coward…" Jay stopped Harrison with a swift punch to the jaw, sending him back a few steps.

Barry and the others watched as the two grown men engaged in a brutal fight. Jill couldn't watch it anymore as she took a deep breath and stepped between the men, one of her hands stretched out grazing Harrison's chest.

"Enough!" Jill shouted as she felt a surge through her body from even the smallest of touches. The feeling stopped her in her tracks as their eyes met for just a moment. She quickly pulled her hand back, "This is Barry's decision and you two need to quit. Right now, nothing matters until we find Dr. Light."

"I have her helmet but it won't do anything but match Linda's DNA," Barry announced hoping to diffuse the tension.

Harrison was intrigued, "What helmet?" Barry pulled out Dr. Light's helmet and handed it to Wells. "How will that help?" Barry asked.

"Simple, we give it to Cisco, here," Harrison announced causing everyone to do a double take. "He has powers. He never got an alert on his phone."

Barry and Caitlin spoke at the same time, "Is this true?"

Cisco rolled his eyes, "Yes, and I was going to tell you. Thanks Harry. I get these vibes and I see where these people are but how did you know, Harry?"

Harrison pulled his sleeve back to reveal a watch, "I had just developed this before I came over here. It detects metahumans. See," he demonstrated by walking by Barry. The watch lit up red as he was close to him but when he walked by Caitlin it stayed blue. He made his way to Cisco and it changed to red once more.

Jill was very curious, "Can you make more of those? I might just have an actual job to do for Star-Labs," she finished with a smile.

Harrison beamed proudly at his ability to impress, "That all depends if people on this side want something like that. You would have to credit someone else here since this world believes me to be dead."

Barry shook his head, "Let's worry about selling watches later. I am going to get Dr. Light and use her as bait to get Zoom. Cisco, try to find her please."

Jay shook his head, "I can't sit here and watch you go to your own death," he said, dismayed. Caitlin tried to stop him but he kept moving.

Cisco touched the mask and nothing happened, "It's not working. I can't control it. Sorry, Barry," he admitted, looking slightly ashamed.

Harrison was clearly frustrated and thrusted the mask at Cisco's chest causing Cisco to step back slightly, clearly not in the same room with them anymore.

Cisco shook his head, short of breath, "She's at the train station on platform 15," he informed them. Barry stared at Cisco clearly wondering if his friend was ok.

"Go," Harrison said quickly.

Barry got Dr. Light and they were able to lock her up in their prison. The last two days had been crazy and Jill was ready to go home but a thought occurred to her.

"Harrison," she began, walking over to the computer he was staring. He looked up and sighed at the interruption.

Jill rolled her eyes as she almost decided to walk away, "I was just going to ask you if you had somewhere to stay."

Harrison sat back, feeling a little bad about how he'd reacted, "No, I don't. I was just going to crash in the medical area. Why do you ask?"

Jill smiled at him, "I have a spare bedroom at my house if you'd like something a little more comfortable. If you can get away from your work, I'm heading there now," she said, knowing in her heart this wasn't her finest idea.

Harrison seemed pleased with the idea, "That sounds excellent, actually. Lead the way."

A/N: That's it for last week's episode. Look for more Wednesday after the next episode airs. Thanks for reading and please be sure to review :)


	4. Chapter 4

" _Hartley has escaped!" Caitlin and Jill heard Cisco through comm system. "Caitlin, stay here," Jill said, panicked, "I have to find Harrison."_

 _Jill raced through the halls of Star-Labs looking for Harrison and when she found him, he was on the floor holding himself up with with his elbows. "Harrison, what happened? What if someone else had found you and realized you were able to walk this far?" she asked, dropping to her knees to help him._

 _Harrison sighed, his breathing labored by his position, "I thought I could help. I didn't care in the moment if anyone found out. My legs gave out like I explained. Will you get my chair?" he requested, looking embarrassed._

 _Jill nodded and got up to go find his chair. Once she had it, she pushed it back to him where she saw Hartley standing over him._

" _Get away from him," Jill said, her tone dangerous._

 _Hartley looked in her direction, "I'm not going to hurt him today," he looked back at Harrison, "Tell me, am I still your guy?" With that, he disappeared through the halls._

 _Harrison sighed as he pushed himself up and climbed into his wheelchair. "You need to call Barry," she said as she walked away from him to check on the others._

Jill got up the next morning after they'd captured Dr. Light and quickly got dressed and headed to her kitchen. Harrison was already in there cooking.

"How did you sleep?" she asked, attempting to make light conversation.

Harrison turned away from the stove to look at her, "Really well, actually. Thank you for letting me stay. Now, hurry up and eat," he instructed as he placed pancakes on two plates for them, "We need to get to Star-Labs to see if Dr. Light will help us."

"You're uber focused on this Zoom thing," Jill noted, "What did he do to you?"

Harrison looked down, avoiding her eyes, "I just want to undo what I've created."

They ate in silence and headed to the lab where Barry was already done talking with Dr. Light and she agreed to be bait.

"I don't think we should trust her," Harrison stated, announcing his presence.

Barry shook his head, "If we want to get Zoom to come over here, we need to make him think she killed me."

"What do we do once he comes through?" Jill asked, "If anything Jay said was true we won't be able to just catch him."

Harrison took off his glasses, pinching the top of his nose, "I've developed a serum to slow him down. I'll get it started and we can shoot it at him when he crosses the barrier. I think we can use the element of surprise to our advantage." He explained his plan and disappeared into his little lab.

Barry walked out to head to the station but Joe stayed to talk to Cisco, Jill and Caitlin. "Cisco, see if you can vibe on Wells," Joe suggested.

Cisco nodded, "Hopefully he won't be on to me before it will even work. Good plan though."

Caitlin sighed, "I really think we need to go find Jay and get his help."

Jill scoffed, "Why are you so willing to trust him? He could be in on it with Zoom or even worse, he could be Zoom. We don't know anything about any of these people from Earth 2."

Caitlin rolled her eyes slightly as she wandered away. Cisco made his way over to Harrison and attempted to vibe off of him.

Jill watched from the background and what she saw was Wells throwing a fit. Cisco walked out acting as if he was just trying to be nice.

Jill walked in after Wells had calmed down and placed her hand slowly and gently onto his shoulder, whispering, "It's just me."

Harrison turned to see her and not Cisco standing there. He still didn't look pleased. "What do you want?"

Jill removed her hand, taken aback, "I just wanted to see if you were ok. I heard you shouting. Sorry, if I bothered you." she apologized as she began to walk out of the lab.

Harrison stopped her as he got up and grabbed her wrist, "I'm sorry. I just really want to find Zoom and I'm taking out my frustrations on all of you."

"Why do you want to find him so badly?" she asked, noting in her mind that he still had a hold of her wrist.

"I can't tell anyone but I can promise I'm on your side not his," he stated, almost like a promise.

A/N: There's the first part of last night's episode. The rest will be up later today or tomorrow at the latest. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Jill stood by as the team formulated a plan after Dr. Light escaped, turns out she could use her abilities to become invisible.

"I'm going to go home for a bit," Jill announced, feeling useless as usual, "Call me if anything changes," she finished as she began walking out of the facility.

She noticed Harrison was following at her heels, "Are you coming with me?"

Harrison looked down, slightly embarrassed she thought, "Why don't we pick up some food on the way."

Jill smiled, "You know I wanted you to make this effort with the others not me. I already trust you. However, I am hungry so we can go get a bite."

Harrison smiled as they left the building and picked up dinner. They didn't make it back to the house, though because Barry called with the craziest idea ever.

"That was Barry," Jill said as she pulled into a left lane to make a U turn, "They got Linda to agree to pretend to be Dr. Light in order to bring out Zoom. You've made him a little reckless," she said, shaking her head.

Harrison furrowed his brow, "What do you mean by that?"

Jill sighed, "I mean, you've come over here so gungho about catching Zoom and Barry sees you as someone he once looked up to and wanted to please that he's making careless decisions. This team used to a lot more calculated."

Harrison shook his head, "I just push him to be the best he can be. I don't see anything wrong with that. I'm here trying to reach out and get closer to you instead of watching you pine for me and you sit here and insult me," he said, exasperated.

Jill sat back slightly in the driver's seat, taken aback, "I am not pining over you. Are you kidding me right now? I am simply pointing out that you're going to get Barry killed. And in terms of 'us' I know that it doesn't exist. I'm just being nice as I'm the only one willing to put aside the past and trust you."

Harrison slammed his fists on the dashboard, "There is no past!" he yelled angrily, "I'm not the person who hurt all of you. How come no one can understand that. You have the smartest people in Central City and yet this simple concept is too much to grasp."

Jill pulled up at Star-Labs, "Go help them. I'm going home for the night. I know you're frustrated by how we're handling your presence but you look just like him so sorry if we can't let that go."

Harrison got out and slammed the car door behind him.

Jill drove home and watched TV for a few hours, after eating her meal. Finally, she realized she needed to go back and help the team. She just couldn't get over how he'd lashed out at her. Was she actually pining over him?

She parked at Star-Labs and found Zoom, the Flash and Harrison outside. "What the hell happened?" she asked as she saw Harrison standing in shock as Zoom held the Flash limp in his hand.

"You're next," Zoom said to Harrison as he disappeared with Barry. Harrison threw his gun down, "Obviously the plan didn't work and you were right, happy?"

Jill sighed, "Am I happy? Really? No, I'm not happy. This is why I tried to talk to you but you can't trust anyone can you?" she argued as she stormed inside.

She got down into the lab with Harrison behind her, "Where is he?"

Cisco shook his head, "I don't know." As the team tried to track anything to show his location, Zoom reappeared in the middle of the lab holding Barry.

"You can not defeat me," Zoom said as he was prepared to finish off Barry.

Cisco managed to shoot him with Harrison's gun and Zoom fled the scene. They got Barry hooked up to an IV and tried to get him better. When he woke, everything went to hell.

"How are you feeling?" Caitlin asked.

Barry shook his head, "Ok but I can't feel my legs," he revealed as the team stopped in their tracks.

"Seriously?" Cisco asked, "Well, maybe your regenerative cells are still working on them. I vibed on Harry guys," he said which got Harrison's attention. "Who's Jesse?" Cisco asked.

"You saw Jesse? Is she alive?" Harrison said, his speech rushed.

Cisco nodded, "Zoom has her. So, is that your deal? Kill Barry and get your girlfriend back?"

Harrison shook his head, "She's my daughter and my plan is to bring down Zoom so my daughter can be free and never fear him again."

Jill's jaw dropped at this revelation.

A/N: That's it for this week's episode. Look for more Wednesday :) PS: I saw a great review about making Jill the mother of Jesse on Earth 2 which would really strengthen their connection but I am afraid they'll reveal the who on the show. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Jill spent every night at the lab with the group until Barry could get back on his feet though something was still holding him back. Jill hadn't spoken to Harrison in days because now she knew he must have someone back on Earth 2, Jesse's mother.

"Jill, have you seen Dr. Snow today?" Harrison asked, breaking their silent period.

Jill shook her head, "I've been with Barry, Iris and Joe working on getting the Flash back. Were you expecting her?" she asked.

Harrison nodded as Cisco walked into the lab, "Caitlin just punched me in the face. What's up with her?" he asked, his tone shocked.

Joe entered the room, "Grod is back. He possessed some scientists to steal some things and then killed them."

Cisco held his hands up, realization hitting him, "He has Caitlin. What would he want her for?"

Harrison looked immediately concerned as he said, "What should we do? Barry can't save her."

Cisco sighed as he began to leave the room, "I may have an idea. Jill, see if you can find out where Grod is holding up now."

Jill nodded as she sat down the main computer and began looking for anything strange. "Joe, can you get word on any gorilla sightings being reported? That may help me track him down," she requested.

Joe nodded as he walked out, dialing a number on his cell, leaving Harrison and Jill alone. "Is Caitlin on Earth 2 Jesse's mother?" Jill asked, not afraid to know anymore and very interested in his sudden concern with her.

Harrison looked up from his work, shock all over his face, "Excuse me? Is it any of your business?" he asked, clearly offended but Jill didn't care.

Jill sighed, "We haven't spoken in days even though you've been in my home and it's because I was afraid to know. You were right, I am pining over you and this is the nail in the coffin. So, is she?"

Harrison sighed as he took a seat, looking her directly in the eyes, "No, Caitlin Snow is not Jesse's mother on Earth 2. Her mother has been dead for years."

Jill nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that. Would I have recognized her?"

Harrison nodded, "She was you. I was married to you on Earth 2 but I lost you in a tragic car accident. That's why I'm not in a rush to rekindle the flame left between us and our counterparts," he explained, shaking his head.

Jill was stunned, she felt like she needed to sit even though she already was, "So, seeing me as is as excruciating for you?"

Harrison nodded as Cisco appeared back in the room, "Harry, come with me."

A/N: Oh my gosh! That went better than I expected.


	7. Chapter 7

Jill sat in the lab mulling over her thoughts as she looked for the gorilla. Joe came back in and between the two of them, they'd discovered his new penthouse.

Cisco walked back in and revealed Harrison in the Reverse Flash suit, "Ok, now that's really awful," Joe commented, taking in the scene.

"He doesn't have speed so what is the purpose of this?" Jill asked, looking at Wells.

Cisco waved his finger in the air, "This isn't about speed. Grod thinks our Harrison was his father so if we send him in, then maybe he'll let Caitlin go upon your orders," he finished looking back at Harrison.

Jill shook her head, unable to accept what they were thinking, "If this doesn't go well, Grod will kill him. What does Barry think of this plan?"

Barry rolled into the room, "It's our best chance. Wells is the only one while I'm without my speed that can save Caitlin."

Jill walked out of the room causing Harrison to ask where she was headed and she yelled back, "I'm grabbing my coat. I'm coming along!"

Iris popped in and called her Dad to go over an idea to bring Barry's speed back.

The team left and headed straight to Grod's new penthouse where Harrison went in to try and reason with him.

When they arrived, Cisco gave Harrison an ear piece, "I'm gonna let Jill talk you through this." Harrison nodded as he placed it in his ear and looked at Jill. "I've got your back," she mouthed as he grabbed the elevator.

"You have to be both nice and forceful," she said as he arrived to Grod's floor.

They listened as Harrison pleaded his case but it was to no avail. Grod hurled Harrison across the room.

Cisco urged Jill to follow him in on Barry's orders. Grod was distracted by his anger with Harrison so Cisco was able to get to Caitlin. "Go!" Harrison yelled to the team but Jill wasn't going anywhere.

"Use the drugs!" Cisco yelled. Harrison did as he was told and managed to run out while Grodd was reacting.

Once they were outside, Jill turned to Harrison, "How bad are you hurt?" He waved off her concern until they got back to STAR-Labs. Caitlin fixed him up while the team was deciding what to do about Grod.

"Harry, stay back a minute," Jill requested once the Caitlin walked away to join the discussion.

He winced as he sat up but did as he was told, "What's up?"

"I understand why you're so mean to me now. I'm sorry I pressured you into telling me about the 'us' of your world. You're right to push me away, though because once we defeat Zoom, you'll leave and I'm not ready to be a mother so I won't try to come with you," Jill explained.

Harrison nodded as he stepped closer to her, "I feel the opposite way now. After tonight, being put in danger like that. I realized that what we have is really a second chance. It's something I'd like to pursue," he confessed as he placed his hand gently on her cheek. He leaned forward about to place his lips against hers when Cisco walked in.

"Woah, sorry guys," he apologized. "Listen, I just need to borrow Harry for some ideas. You guys can get back to making out in a minute."

Harry turned to follow Cisco, his face filled with aggravation. Jill followed them, unable to focus on the meeting because she couldn't believe the change of heart he'd had.

"I know a place where we could send Grod where he'd have others like himself," Harry stated, "Barry, you're going to have to be the Flash for this to work. Can you do it?"

Barry nodded, "I'm ready. Let's go."

Before they left, Harry turned to Jill, "I'll meet you at your place later and we can pick up where we left off."

A/N: Sorry for the long absence. I'm going to get this story caught up to the winter finale by tomorrow so be ready for many updates.


	8. Chapter 8

JIll went home and poured herself a large glass of wine. She still couldn't believe all that had happened that day. She was ready to let Harry go but he finally came around instead. She sat down in her living room and turned on a movie to try and calm down.

"I'm glad you're still up," Harrison said as she entered the room.

"Did you guys take care of Grod?" she asked as she took the last sip of her wine.

Harry nodded, "It's all been handled. Would you like to talk about today or can I just kiss you?" he asked, his tone direct.

Jill's face must have shown the shock she was feeling because he sat down on the other side of the room, "I'm sorry. That was much to direct. Would you like to go out for a meal and see if the two of us even have chemistry?"

Jill shook her head, unable to process everything, "I can't do this. I know we have chemistry. I've already felt it multiple times since you've been here. There's no reason to try though. You're going to go back and I'm going to stay here. Maybe it's time we both move on and stop thinking of this as some second chance," she explained, holding back the sadness she felt.

Harry nodded, not happy with her decision, "Ok, then. It's been a long day. I'm going to head to bed."

Jill wanted to stop him or try in some way to make him feel better but she knew it would be easier to just let him go, "Good night," she whispered. As soon as he left the room, she went back to the kitchen to refill her glass.

The next day, Jill stayed off to the sidelines while Caitlin and Harry tried to help Barry go faster. It wasn't working but Harry had a plan and he disappeared into the lab.

The day was mostly uneventful so Jill decided to go home. She had no idea the turn the day had taken for her team with the appearance of an Immoral. She decided late that night to go back to the lab where she found Caitlin at the computer.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, looking around at the empty lab.

Caitlin furrowed her brow, "Cisco's girlfriend was attacked so Barry and Cisco took her to see Oliver for help with protection. We were attacked by an Immortal."

Jill took all the news in, "Wow. This stuff never gets easier to hear. Where's Harry?"

Caitlin pointed through the glass door to where he was hard at work. "I'll be right back," Caitlin said.

Jill nodded as she headed to Harry, "Hey," she said to get his attention.

Harry turned and frowned when he saw her standing there. He began walking out of the room when he came face to face with Patty who had snuck in.

"Harrison Wells, you're under arrest," she said, her gun pointing right at him.

"Patty, he's not the man you think he is," Jill said panicked, running into the room main room with Harry.

Harry was holding the speed injector at the time, which looked like a gun, "I'm not that Harrison Wells," he tried to explain.

"Put down the gun," Patty yelled. Harrison raised it to try and explain that it wasn't a gun but Patty fired a shot straight into his chest.

Harrison dropped to the floor, Jill on her knees, ripping off her jacket to hold to his wound. Caitlin and Joe walked back in.

"Get out of here Patty," Joe yelled, "You have no idea what you've done."

"He had a gun," Patty tried defending her actions, but Joe waved her away.

"Help me get him to the medical area," Caitlin said as they lifted him. Caitlin worked quickly but they couldn't save him without some help.

"The bullet is in his lung," Caitlin explained, "Barry could get it out fast and give me a chance to close the wound but he's too far away."

Jill was at Harry's side, holding his hand as he fought for his life, while hooked up to machines. "Did he finish the speed serum?" Jill asked.

Caitlin nodded, knowing Jill's plan. She grabbed her cell to call in Jay.

Jay arrived quickly to see the chaos they were in. "What's up?" he asked, looking at Harry, clinging to life.

Caitlin took a deep breath and explained why they needed him. Jay said no at first but then agreed. Jill watched as they saved Harry together.

Hours later Harry was awake. He noticed Jill at his side, her hand still holding his, tightly. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore," he replied, his voice gravelly from the tube.

Caitlin came in, "You're going to feel that way for a while but it's better than dead."

Jay walked in, "Glad you made it."

"I'm guessing I have you to thank?" Harry asked to which Jay nodded, "Thank you."

Jay nodded, "Just repay me by never giving Barry that stuff," he said as he walked out of the room. Caitlin followed him, leaving Harry and Jill alone.

"They are going into hiding with the girl and Oliver," Jill explained. "I'm taking you home with me and keeping you safe," she explained as she sat up the bed.

"You should go with them," Harry noted, not wanting her life in his hands but it was the other way around.

Jill leaned forward and gently placed her lips against his. Harry was surprised but raised his hand to grasp her cheek as the kiss deepened. Jill pulled away, "I was wrong before."

A/N: One more episode to go.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks later, Jill arrived at the lab, Harry was already gone when she woke up, and she walked through the levels of labs until she found him.

"Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost," she asked as she walked over to him.

Harrison shook off her concern, "No, I'm fine. I just wanted to get an early start and you looked so peaceful sleeping there," he said, changing the subject quickly.

Jill grinned slyly, walking up to him and running her hand up his chest straight to his cheek, "I was hoping we could be late to work."

Harrison leaned forward placing his lips against hers, letting out a small groan as their lips met. Jill welcomed the kiss but pulled away to say, "I'll take a million kisses for Christmas, please," she said, breathless.

Harrison pulled away from her, clearly upset by something she'd said. "What is it?" Jill asked, suddenly confused.

Harrison removed his glasses and shook his head, "I am not celebrating any holidays without Jesse. I'm sorry but you can't say things like that. I don't deserve any happiness while she's being imprisoned by Zoom."

"You didn't feel that way for the last few weeks while you've been 'being happy' all over my house and the labs," Jill retorted. "I swear Zoom must've shown up here and threatened your daughter because you are a totally different man this morning. Now, don't get me wrong. I understand and I can agree to zero Christmas for you but something has changed." She said her peace and made her way back to the main lab. When she walked away, Harrison immediately felt guilty.

When Jill got back to the main lab, she was confronted by pure chaos. "What the hell is going on around here?" she asked.

Cisco was the first to answer and Barry zoomed out of the room, "A huge prison break went down last night. Mr. Cold, Weather Wizard and the Trickster. It's not good. Merry Christmas," he finished sarcastically.

Jill sighed, almost shivering when she thought about Trickster, "Fantastic. So, Barry zoomed out to investigate the prison and we are supposed to try to figure out where they went?"

"You got it. Caitlin is out somewhere with Jay and Iris is getting Joe's house ready for Christmas for us. So, it's just me, you and Harry," Cisco confirmed.

"Probably just you and I because I just pissed Harry off," she admitted as she sat down at the computer to get to work.

Harry walked in almost as soon as the words had left her mouth, "I can create an algorithm to find them based on weather patterns. I'm guessing that's what Weather Wizard does," Harry said holding up an Ipad with the news spread across the screen.

Cisco nodded, feeling incredibly awkward. "Move, please," Harry said to Jill. JIll sighed and got up, "Do your magic. You guys probably don't really need me so I'm going home."

She stormed out for the millionth time since Harry had arrived. Things were going so well but she couldn't stand his mood swings, she was the girl. She sat on her couch and watched all the news coverage about the escape and eventual capture of the bad guys. She sat awake and glued to the TV for over 24 hours in which Harry never entered the house.

She was shaken when her cell rang and it was Iris, "What's up? Tell Barry, great work," she said through the phone.

"He rocked it along with a great move by your man. Are you coming by the house?" Iris asked, surprising Jill with news of Harry's involvement.

Jill nodded as she replied, "Let me grab a shower and 'my man' and I'll be right over." She hung up the line and raced upstairs, showering and putting a tight red dress for the party.

She raced over to STAR-Labs where she found Harry deep in research, looking just as shaken as he had the morning before.

"Hey," she said, drawing attention to herself, "I'm really sorry for before. I can't even imagine your pain. Do you think you could find it in your heart to let us be your family too? Come with me to the party," she said, finally getting him to look up.

She watched his eyes widen as he took in her appearance, "You look amazing," he whispered, "I can't be part of this family, Jill. It's just not worth it but if you really want me to come, I guess I can step away briefly," he said, getting up to join her.

Jill reached out her hand, "I disagree but I'm not here to fight. Thank you," she said, leaning up to kiss him.

She began to walk, pulling him with her when he tugged at her hand to stop her for a moment. Harry looked at her, his eyes very serious. "Please know that no matter what I do. Nothing is ever intended to hurt you," he uttered, his voice low, almost like he was apologizing for something he hadn't done yet.

Jill smiled to reassure him, "Nothing you could do could be worse than what your counterpart did."

A/N: See y'all when the show comes back.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here's a little bonus because I was missing Harry.

Jill knocked on Joe's door. Iris opened it revealing a huge smile when she saw that Jill had managed to get Harry to come with her.

"Merry Christmas, you two!" Iris exclaimed as she welcomed them inside. Jill's lips curled into a giant smile as she saw everyone gathered together in happiness, "Merry Christmas!"

"Harry, you came?" Cisco asked, a little shocked as the group realized Jill wasn't alone.

Harry nodded, "I just can't tell this girl no," he admitted, his eyes deceiving his tough exterior as he looked tenderly down at her.

"Would you two like some eggnog? I make a mean concoction," Joe offered as the two sat down in the living room.

Jill nodded, "Yes please," she answered quickly. "What about you, Harry?" Joe asked, a second time.

Harry nodded, "Sure," he agreed. Barry's face was already broken out into a huge smile, "Harrison, I'm really glad you decided to come. We want you to be apart of this family. We are stronger together and what you did tonight was amazing. You saved my life," he admitted.

Harrison's face contorted into a torn expression before it softened, "I'm here to help," he said waving off the talk of his heroics.

The group celebrated together well into the night before Jill was starting to fall asleep on Joe's chair. "Guess I should get her home," Harry said as he looked over to see her fading.

"She's had a rough couple of weeks," Barry said, "I mean we all have but she took Wells' betrayal the hardest. Not to mention, I'm sure the Tricksters escape gave her some awful flashbacks," he shared.

Harry sat forward, curious, "Why would the Trickster bother her?"

Barry took a deep breath, remembering that night, "The Trickster kidnapped her when we went to bust him at his big party. He had a great deal of fun with her before he gave her back," he admitted, his own mind remembering how damaged she was when they'd rescued her and all she'd wanted was Harrison who was gone.

Harry looked over at the sleeping Jill, feeling even worse about what he'd agreed to do, "Thanks for telling me. I'm gonna get her home. Thanks for having us over,' he said, genuinely grateful as he stood and scooped Jill into his arms.

She didn't even wake between him setting her into the car or getting her out and bringing her into the house. He laid her down onto the bed and sat beside her, brushing one her curls out of her face and that's when she stirred.

But what had seemed like peaceful sleep had suddenly turned violent. She woke suddenly screaming Harry's name.

"Shh, I'm right here," Harry soothed as he pulled her into his arms. JIll was visibly shaking as she woke up more, "It wasn't you I was screaming for," she admitted as she finally gathered herself and pulled away.

Harry nodded, "I know. Barry told me about the Trickster," he said as he watched her body shiver at the mention of his name. "You're safe. I know I'm not the Harrison Wells you loved or the one you desperately needed when they rescued you but I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you," Harry admitted as he reached up and placed his hand on her cheek.

JIll smiled, "Thank you. I know I'm not your Jill either but I certainly hope you like this version too," she said, her tone shy.

Harry smiled and leaned down placing his lips against hers as he laid her back into the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: My episode order was a little off with the Trickster add in but I'm gonna add a scene with mostly memories.

Once Jill fell back asleep, her dreams were filled with old memories like when Barry put his anger aside and found Harrison for after the Trickster had had his way with her.

 _Jill remembered being in the lab, curled up against the wall in a corner. She only remembered some of the conversation that night._

" _You must be crazy," she'd heard Joe yell, clearly frustrated about something._

 _Then she heard Barry, "It's our only choice. No one else can help her. We have to call a temporary truce."_

 _Jill looked up to see Caitlin walking her way, "Do you have any injuries I need to look at?'" she asked her. JIll shook her head and when Caitlin tried to touch her she jumped up._

" _Look," Barry began, "our fight needs to take the backseat to this situation." Caitlin agreed, "We should at least try. She won't let any of get close to see if she's ok. She could have any number of injuries. She's been whispering his name in the corner."_

 _Joe sighed as he gave Barry his blessing._

 _Jill remembered sliding back down as she'd been. She had no concept of time but she knew the moment Harrison had arrived or Eobard._

" _What happened to her?" she heard him ask as he looked down to see her huddled in the corner._

 _Barry shook his head, "We don't really know. She was held captive by the Trickster and we don't know what he did with her but when he gave her back he said that he'd had 'fun' with her."_

 _Eobard sighed, "What am I supposed to be able to do?" Caitlin spoke, "She's been crying for you. We believe she'll let you close enough to see if there's anything seriously wrong with her."_

 _Eobard nodded as he walked over and crouched down in front of her, "Hey baby," he said softly, "I'm here. Can I see if you're hurt?" The whole group was so amazed with the tenderness he still had when Jill was involved._

 _Jill looked up and her eyes met his. She reached forward and he knew what she wanted. Eobard wrapped his arms around her and as he held her, he felt up and down her body for any sign of injury. He found nothing._

" _It's all mental," he said, looking back to the group. Caitlin nodded, "We should sedate her then. She should be much calmer when she wakes up. That way we can get Eobard out of here."_

 _Eobard lifted her up into his arms, "I never asked to come here. Sedation will not help her. I'll take her with me and when she's better I'll return her. Did you at least catch the son of bitch?" he asked, clearly very upset that she'd gotten hurt the moment he had abandoned them because his true motivations were known._

 _Barry nodded, "He's locked up. Take good care of her," he said and with that Eobard flashed out of the room with Jill in his arms._

Jill woke up, her heart racing. She looked over and saw Harry lying in the bed. She knew in that moment she couldn't lose him again. She scooted in the bed and laid down, her head on his chest. He stirred just a bit to wrap his arm around her. "Please don't go back," she whispered as she fell back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Jill woke the next morning in a panic and alone. She looked at the clock and it was 9am. She jumped out of the bed and raced down the stairs. She found Harry in the kitchen, sitting with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Why didn't we wake me? We should've left two hours ago," she said, her voice rushed.

Harry stood and made his way to her, ushering her to take a seat at the table where he had coffee for her as well, "We're not going in today. Listen, all we know about each other is that we once loved different versions. Last night when you admitted that it wasn't me you were yelling out for it made me think. We need to get to know each other. We're taking a few days off," he explained before his lips curled into a subtle smile.

Jill half smiled, "What do you want to know about me?" She liked the idea of some quiet with Harry. He was right, they didn't know each other well and yet they'd jumped straight in.

Harry took a sip of his coffee as he thought for a moment, "Well, for starters, when you're not at the lab, what do you like to do?"

Jill sat back, unsure of what to say. She didn't spend a lot of time away but she thought about what she would do with that time, "I like to write and sing. I don't do a lot of either though. I don't spend a lot of time not at the lab. By the time I get back especially after Thawne passed, I got into a habit of binge watching shows and sleeping on the couch. What about you? When you're not inventing amazing devices, what do you like to do?"

Harry sat back as well, realizing he had a similar answer, "I used to eat with my daughter every night before having wine and working until I fell asleep but recently just the wine. I hadn't realized how low I was feeling until this conversation."

"Maybe we shouldn't have pryed into each other's lives," Jill said, looking down at her coffee.

Harry shook his head, "No, this is good. Clearly, we both need to do things besides let our sorrows drown us. Even since we've gotten together, all we do is have sex."

Jill raised her eyebrows, "Did you have a problem with that?"

Harry smiled, "No, not at all but it's clear to me that we need to do some other activities together like cook or sing. I need to take you out," he started listing off different things to do.

Jill sighed, "When would we have time to do those things. I mean, yeah we could cook and I guess sing in the kitchen while we do it but we're never gonna go horseback riding together. I'm ok with that though as long as I have you." Jill realized she had just made a huge admission to him.

Harry reached forward and pulled her onto his lap, "I feel the same way so don't second guess what you just said. The Opera House is putting on the _Pirates of Penzance_ tonight. Would you like to go?"

Jill raised her hand and placed it on his cheek, "If we can listen to the soundtrack while we make breakfast," she offered.

Harry smiled as he nodded. Jill leaned down and placed her lips against his, running her other hand up under his shirt, purring at the feel of his chest. Harry pulled away, "As much as I'd love to continue that plan, we've done enough of that," he said as he lifted her off of his lap so he could stand. "Cue up the music," he said as he nodded his head toward her Millennium Falcon bluetooth speaker.

Jill got to work while he pulled out breakfast ingredients. "Do I need to wear a gown to the Opera House?" she asked, wondering why she'd never gone since living there.

"You've never been there?" he asked, "How long have you lived here?"

Jill thought back, "Maybe two years," she began, "I started at STAR-Labs right before the particle accelerator explosion. Harrison and I hated each other then."

Harry smiled, remembering their first weeks knowing each other, "Where did you come here from?"

"Alabama," she replied as the music started. "So, do I have to wear a gown?" she asked again.

Harry smiled, "No, but a dress is necessary. Do you have anything like what you wore last night?" he asked, throwing a wink her way as he began cracking eggs.

Jill laughed, "You'll just have to wait and see."

A/N: Alright, I think that is going to be it until we come back. I thought it would be a nice time to give these two a break from all the action and who knows how long it'll be before they know he agreed to help Zoom. I need at least some Jill/Harry time. I might write more in between but I don't want to make any promises or fill the story with fluff. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Later that week, Jill woke to find Harrison had already left to work at the lab. He had become absorbed with making Barry faster over the last few days. They'd enjoyed some quiet time together first. Jill had a very mischievous thought as she hopped into the shower.

She got out and threw on a long sleeve red button down blouse, a slight peek hole with black high waisted pencil skirt featuring a little slit and buttons up the side. She had some work to get to but she could stop at STAR-Labs first.

She arrived and rode the elevator down where she arrived in the main lab. She didn't see anyone in that area so she began walking down the halls until she stumbled upon Harrison working over a new serum.

"Dr. Wells, could you help me with something?" she asked to grab his attention. Once he looked up, she began undoing the buttons of his blouse.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he put down what he'd been working on, distracted.

Jill smiled coyly as she made her way closer to him, "Well, I had some things to do for a new bakery in town but I thought I might seduce you first."

Harrison's lips curled into a full smile as she reached him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close, "I don't think you're supposed to announce it first," he finished with a sexy half smile.

Jill scrunched her nose before wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her lips against his. Harrison lifted her up and onto the workspace, inching his way closer to her between her thighs. "I thought we were taking a little break from this," he whispered as he bit her earlobe.

Jill's head rolled back as she let go of his neck to navigate her hands lower and into his pants to tease him a little before undoing his belt. "Just enjoy it," she said back when they both heard Caitlin's voice shout, "Dr. Wells!" from around the corner.

They weren't fast enough as Caitlin walked in to see Harrison jump back from Jill and Jill holding her blouse together, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "Yes Dr. Snow?" Harrison said, his tone completely professional as if nothing was happening moments before.

Caitlin's cheeks were also blushed as she said, "Barry's here to runs some tests," she finished as she turned and hurried out of the room.

Harrison turned back to Jill, kissing her once more, this time filled with regret, "I have to go work but we can continue this later," he said as he began to walk away.

"See you then," she said as she wondered how she could get out with any shred of her dignity.

She snuck out a different exit to get her work done before she went back to her house. She was so embarrassed from earlier that she threw on sweats and a tank top as she started cooking stuffed shells. Harrison walked in to find her with her headphones in dancing through the kitchen.

He walked up behind her, careful not to act too suddenly, and ran a hand gently up her back. Jill was slightly startled but turned to breathe a sigh of relief at his face.

"What are you listening to?" he asked, as he began looking over the intricate meal she'd been preparing.

Jill smiled, "Nothing much, just a little Britney Spears. I'm reliving the _Blackout_ era. I hope you're hungry," she offered as she began dishing out the dinner.

Harrison nodded, "After we eat, what did you have planned for the night?" He asked with a raised brow at her much less sexy getup.

Jill smiled, "I actually had an idea of something else we can do to bond. How are you at hand to hand combat?" she asked as she sat the plates down.

Harrison furrowed his brow at her question, "I've been trained thanks to the threats of both our worlds, why?"

Jill took a bite of her food as she responded, "Well, I was wondering if, after dinner, we could rearrange the furniture and you could teach me some things. I want to be better equipped for the things that face us."

Harrison smiled, actually liking that idea, "As soon as I clean up the kitchen."

A/N: Look forward to a very fun next chapter on the way.


	14. Chapter 14

Jill walked into her living room and began moving the furniture against the walls so they'd have space while Harrison did the dishes. He joined her a few minutes later and found her sitting on the floor with her legs crossed.

"Do you want a very basic defense lesson or something more intricate?" he asked as he took a seat across from her.

Jill shrugged her shoulders, "I haven't worked out in years so let's start with the basics and see how that goes. I may be a hopeless case forever stuck as the damsel in distress," she finished with a laugh as she stood back up, reaching a hand down to Harrison.

He took it and stood facing her. "Can you punch?" he asked, looking her over.

Jill nodded, "I think so. Do you want me to punch you?" she asked, her tone nervous. Harrison nodded as he turned and offered his arm. Jill reared back and threw her fist into his arm causing him to grab the spot where her fist had made impact.

"That was good," he complimented, "What would you do if I grabbed you from behind?"

Jill grinned, "Whatever you wanted," she teased. Harrison rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arm across her chest and grabbed a hold of her arms, "How do you get out of this?"

Jill took a deep breath as she wrapped her ankle around his and jerked forward pulling them both to the ground.

"How was that?" she asked, hoping she hadn't hurt him.

Harrison sat up and looked at her, "It works as long as you can regain your footing before I do. You grab me and I'll show you what to do," he suggested as he got to his feet and took a turn offering his hand.

Jill took it and hopped up, "Is this going to hurt?" she asked. Harrison shook his head, "I'll do it slowly. Grab me," he instructed.

Jill did as she said and felt her feet lift off the ground as he flipped her over his body and she landed on her back on the ground. Jill took a second to catch her breath, "There's no way I'm strong enough to lift you over top of me," she said, her tone a little exasperated.

Harrison sighed, knowing she was right, "Maybe you should take up boxing. I don't know if I can help you with you being so out of shape," he admitted.

Jill was on her feet, "Seriously? I can say that but you have to be nice. I'll go to the gym and get a trainer," she conceded.

Harrison grabbed her and pulled her into his chest, "Don't act so hurt. You look amazing so why would you even think to work out? Now, can we continue what we were doing this morning in the lab?" he asked as he leaned down and placed his lips against hers.

Jill smiled against his lips as she decided to finish the lesson as the winner. She reached her arms out of his grasp and plant them firmly on his chest. She broke the kiss and looked at him, her eyes full of tenderness, "I'm not as weak as I look," she teased as she shoved him with all her strength pushing him to the ground.

Harrison lost his breath as he crashed onto the hardwoods. He was ready to yell at her until she got down on the floor and climbed on top of him.

"I guess you could always seduce your attacker," he whispered before she placed her lips against his while rolling his shirt over his chest and off of him. "Sh," she whispered.

A/N: This is officially the last chapter until the show comes back. I hope you enjoyed the extras and I can't wait to get back with the crew at STAR-Labs. I hope Harrison turns out to be good. See y'all soon :)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: We're going to pick up at the most recent episode as Harry didn't have a whole lot to do in the previous two. In the time, our couple has grown distant. We know why but Jill has no idea.

Jill was off working on some new designs with coffee shop owner, she'd been wrapped up with this project for weeks and barely saw anyone at STAR-Labs, including Harry. However, today she was going to get over there.

"Listen, I'm going to leave you with these that I've finished. Will you call and let me know if you like one or if you have one in particular you'd like me to tinker with?" she requested of the owner in hopes to leave.

With the owner's head nod, Jill was out the door. She walked in to find Cisco asking Barry if he felt alright because he was going slower than usual.

"Hey Jill, we've missed you," Barry said after assuing Cisco he was fine.

Jill smiled back, "Sorry, guys. I've been so busy. Is Harry tinkering around with anything?"

Barry nodded as he pointed down the hall, "Be careful though. He is in a pretty bad mood."

Jill thanked Barry for his warning as she headed to find Harry. Once she found him, she leaned against the door frame and said, "Hey stranger."

Harry looked up to see her but his face didn't break into a smile. "What's wrong?" she asked, "Barry said you were in a bad mood."

"I'm just busy," Harry replied with a short tone.

Jill nodded, "Listen, I overheard Cisco asking Barry if he was ok because he clocked lower speeds than usual, do you know if he's ok?"

Harry looked up once more, his face even more agitated, "There is nothing wrong with him. Please leave, I'm busy."

Jill shook her head as she stepped closer to him, "Hey, I know we haven't had a chance to spend any time together recently but that isn't any reason to treat me like this. I raced out of my job to see you. You could at least pretend you like me. You're reverting back to the way you were when you first arrived," she explained her feelings before turning to leave.

Harry stood and grabbed her wrist, as he'd done once before, to stop her, "I'm sorry. I'm so caught up in this stuff and saving my daughter that I can't even think about anything else. Can you cut me a break for now? Maybe we need some space," he offered.

Jill felt like she'd just been sucker punched to the gut and she knew her face wasn't hiding it at all, "I know you've been distant but I didn't think it was because you wanted it that way. We had a few great nights and now you don't even come home. If you want to be done, than I'm ok with that. Have a nice life," Jill finished the last part with every bit of strength she had as she turned and stormed out of STAR-Labs.

Jill went home and completely lost herself in housework. She'd hadn't cleaned with this much anger since Harry 1 betrayed her. She guessed the house could probably use it. She rewarded herself after each clean room with a shot of tequila. That was catching up to her quickly.

She would pick the night Harry would come home to clean and get drunk. She didn't hear the door open as she had her headphones in. She was hard at work in the living room when she saw him.

"Harrison!" she shouted/slurred to get his attention.

He turned to face her and saw the half empty bottle of tequila nearby. "Are you drunk?'

Jill pulled out her headphones, "How dare you," she began, no filter at all, "You come here to my Earth and charm your way into my pants just like your doppelganger and then just dump me? And then, you come here? To my home?"

In the midst of her rant she caught him grasp his left shoulder with his face contorted in pain. "Are you done?" he asked.

Jill nodded as she kneeled back onto the floor to continue dusting her coffee table.

"Jill, I wasn't breaking up with you. I'm just trying to figure this out. I need you to have a little more patience for me," he explained, realizing quickly this wasn't the time. "Good night, Jill," he offered as he turned to walk away.

Jill got her second wind and jumped up, grabbing his left shoulder to stop him from leaving the room. Harry gasped in pain from her touch and dropped to the ground.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Jill asked as she lowered herself down to the ground with him.

He waited a second for the pain to stop before responding, "I took some of Barry's speed and gave it to Zoom. Zoom did this to me and I thought I could betray you all for my daughter but I can't. Barry and I closed the portals tonight and sealed my daughter's fate," he spilled his secret as his face contorted into anguish.

Jill backed away slightly, removing her touch as she processed what he said. Finally, she spoke, "Do the others know?" her voice was just slightly above a whisper.

Harry shook his head. "I have to get them all here," Jill said as she attempted to stand.

Harry grabbed her hand to stop her, "Do you want them all to see you like this? Let's get you to bed and I'll tell everyone in the morning," he offered, hoping to get her into bed before she couldn't walk anymore. He'd happily carry her but he couldn't at the moment.

Jill shook her head, "I can't have another Harrison Wells secret on my conscious. Take me to them, now."

Harry sighed as he stood and pulled her up slowly. "Come on," he said as he wrapped his good arm around her waist.

A/N: We'll see how the rest of them handle the news. Jill will probably feel the betrayal more once she's sober.


	16. Chapter 16

Harrison had his arm wrapped around Jill's waist, keeping her steady, as they walked into STAR-Labs and luckily everyone was still there. Barry got up, his face concerned when he saw Harry supporting her.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "She's drunk but she needed me to tell you all something," he announced as he sat her down in a chair.

"Y'all, I just found out so please, no one hate me this time," Jill slurred from her seat.

Joe was instantly on alert, "What's she talking about?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Barry is going slower and it's because of me. I put something on his suit to steal some of his speed and give it to Zoom in order to save my daughter. But, I couldn't do anymore and I closed the portals with Barry. My daughter is as good as dead," he confessed and watched the faces of everyone in the room pale.

Joe lunged forward, punching Harry in the jaw. Harry dropped to the ground. Jill, even though she was upset, dropped off the chair to crawl over to him. "Joe, chill," she said.

Joe shook his head, "We need to lock him up downstairs so I don't kill him," he announced, the aggravation and anger evident in his voice.

Barry raised his hand, "Wait. We aren't locking him up. What would any of us have done if we were in his shoes? Cisco gave up my identity and we didn't throw him in jail. We shouldn't punish him, we should help him get his daughter back. He didn't go through with it which makes him one of us as much as he doesn't want to be." Barry explained his feelings and it was amazing to hear him so sympathetic to a man who must be making him feel terrible feelings.

Harry was sitting up against the wall, "I don't deserve your forgiveness," he said, to which Joe nodded in agreement.

"We are going to Earth 2 to save your daughter and then we're all coming back to stop Zoom once and for all. Harry, take Jill home and get her sobered up. We'll need her people reading skills over there. We leave tomorrow morning," Barry announced.

Harry nodded as he stood and once again helped Jill up from the ground. "Thank you," he said humbly before turning and leaving.

Once he got Jill back to her home, he helped her out of the car and up to her bedroom. Once she was laid down he turned to leave but she stopped him, "Harrison, I love you," she whispered.

Harry looked at her, his face so serious, "I don't deserve it. Get some sleep," he instructed as he turned to leave again.

"You proved how much you deserve it today. Where are you going?" she asked as she sat up in the bed.

Harrison walked back over, "Lay back down and go to sleep. I'm going to sleep on the couch," he confessed.

Jill grabbed his hand, pulling her toward him, "I'm sorry I yelled at you and that I got drunk. I just didn't know how to handle you earlier today. Stay, please," she said softly.

Harrison sighed as he laid down next to her, "I'm the one who should be apologizing. You didn't deserve the way I treated you earlier. I was just overwhelmed by everything and I took it out on you," he apologized but as he looked down at her, she was fast asleep on his chest. "I love you too," he whispered as he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry woke Jill up the next morning so they could travel to Earth 2 once Barry shut down every portal except 1. "Hey," she said trying to smile though her head was throbbing.

"Here's some advil and some toast," he said as he offered her a plate before pointing to the orange juice on her nightstand.

Jill smiled timidly, "I'm really sorry about last night. Did I agree to go to Earth 2 with you?" she asked, her memory fuzzy from all the tequila.

Harry smiled, "Yes, you did but if you would rather stay here, I'd understand. I'll be gone only 24 hours," he explained.

Jill sat up and nodded, "I think I should stay and help Caitlin and Jay plus you don't need to have another person to watch out for over there. Are you sure you're ok with me staying behind?" she asked.

Harry nodded as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "It is completely fine but get up and ready so you can tell me goodbye at the portal," he requested in a gentle tone.

Jill smiled as she got up and headed for a shower with her toast. She got ready quickly and threw on leggings and a t-shirt dress.

"Are you ready?" she asked him as she found him in the kitchen.

Harry looked up her and got up to hold her in his arms, "Yes and no," he said, his voice filled with regret.

Jill wrapped her arms around his ribs as she squeezed him tightly, "What's wrong, babe?" she asked.

Harry pulled back just enough to look into her eyes, "I am ready to save Jesse but I'm afraid I might never see you again. If we don't make it back or if I don't, please know that you gave me something to live for again besides work and my daughter. I love you," he admitted as her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't think like that," she said as she braved a smile, "I'll see you in 24 hours, now go get your daughter back," she instructed as she stepped up on her tippy toes to kiss him.

Harry kissed her back before rushing out to make the goodbye easier.

Jill waited in the house until it was time for them to come back and she walked into STAR-Labs to find everything in complete chaos.

"What did I miss? Shouldn't they be back?" Jill asked as she walked in to see the portal in rough shape.

Caitlin looked over to see her, "It's bad. The portal is broken and they are supposed to be returning in moments."

"How did you guys catch that earthquake guy?" she asked, reflecting on the last 24 hours of news coverage.

"I formulated a new serum to help Jay get his speed back and heal his cells. I created Velocity 9 from Harry's Velocity 6 and it works for a limited time and replenishes his cells. He saved the day and he and Joe are about to try something crazy to fix this," Caitlin repled as she prepared to hit the reboot button.

Jill watched as Joe raced around to switch on each ring while Jay sped around them for a manual restart. Just as the Velocity 9 ran out, Joe was done and it was working again.

"We are not closing this after all this until Barry and Cisco return," Joe said as he was trying to catch his breath.

Moments later, Cisco came through with a young brunette, not much younger than Jill. The girl took a moment to get her bearings before she stopped and stared at Jill, analyzing her features, "Mom?" she asked.

Jill was heartbroken because she could only imagine the emotions running through Harrison's daughter, "No, I'm the Jill from this Earth. I'm so sorry," she explained wondering why Harrison hadn't come through or Barry.

Just as she was about to ask Cisco the two came through and Jay threw the device in to close the portal to keep Zoom out permanently.

Harrison wrapped his arms around Jesse before looking at Jill and simply smiling. She knew he was keeping his distance to stop Jesse from feeling even more overwhelmed but she'd wanted to race to him and wrap her arms around his neck.

Just as the portal was almost closed, the group looked up to see a hand come through and take Jay. Then the portal was closed and he was gone causing Caitlin to drop to her knees on the floor.

Jill raced to her and dropped to the floor to wrap her arms around. She hadn't been around a lot lately but she knew how much Jay was beginning to mean to Caitlin.


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later, Jill finally found Harrison alone in his lab. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He turned his head to look down at her, a large smile crossing his lips, "Hey there."

Jill replied, "Hi. So, what are we going to do about Jesse? I am not trying to rush you but I also miss having you at the house and I'm sure she'd like to sleep somewhere besides STAR-Labs," she said as she smiled large enough to scrunch her whole nose, hoping not to upset him.

Harrison pulled out her arms so he could turn and face her, "How do you think she'll react? She's already dealing with enough since you share her mother's face," he explained.

Jill nodded, "I get that and if you wanna end us so that it isn't even an issue, I can understand. I am just trying to see where I stand in your life now," she replied, not showing the sadness she was feeling because he'd have right to end their relationship.

"We'll talk about it over dinner tonight," he said as he ushered her toward the lab.

Joe was there waiting and he had some interesting news. Jill sat down at the computer as he described the man shark that was headed straight for Central City. Jill knew Cisco would want to quote _Jaws_ but she was prepared to beat him.

Ahem, Jill cleared her throat before she said, in her best Quint voice:

"Y'all know me. Know how I earn a livin'. I'll catch this bird for you, but it ain't gonna be easy. Bad fish. Not like going down the pond chasin' bluegills and tommycods. This shark, swallow you whole. Little shakin', little tenderizin', an' down you go. And we gotta do it quick, that'll bring back your tourists, put all your businesses on a payin' basis. But it's not gonna be pleasant. I value my neck a lot more than three thousand bucks, chief. I'll find him for three, but I'll catch him, and kill him, for ten. But you've gotta make up your minds. If you want to stay alive, then ante up. If you want to play it cheap, be on welfare the whole winter. I don't want no volunteers, I don't want no mates, there's just too many captains on this island. $10,000 for me by myself. For that you get the head, the tail, the whole damn thing."

While Jill was in the middle of her speech, Jesse had joined the room. As Jill finished, Cisco applauded, "Hey Harry! I'd like to date her instead," he teased totally not paying attention.

Harrison turned to see Jesse's face pale before she ran out. Cisco and Jill both looked guilty as Harrison ran out after Jesse.

"Woops," Cisco said before he turned to Jill, "But, can you do that again?"

Jill rolled her eyes and faked a smile wondering how upset Harrison might be.

Jill waited around in the lab to see what Harrison had said to Jesse, supposing he'd show up in there. After a few hours, he walked in with Jesse and a large grin on his face.

"Harrison, may I speak with your for a moment?" Jill asked, not wanting Jesse to hear her asking.

Harrison nodded as he looked to Jesse, "I'll be right back. Great work on that algorithm to find the shark hybrid today. The team is after it right now," he congratulated her on her work before following Jill out of the area.

"What's up?" He asked as he reached up to push a strand of Jill's hair out of her eyes.

Jill furrowed her brow, "I was wondering how it went with Jesse after Cisco let the cat out of the bag. You seemed really upset," she explained.

Harrison nodded, "She was upset initially but then I explained to her how long I've been here and how well you and I have gotten to know each other and she understood. Then, we spent the afternoon working on this problem today and it was perfect," he said, unable to suppress another large grin from creeping across his lips.

Jill smiled at him, "This news makes me so happy and relieved all at the same time. So, will you two be coming back to the house tonight after we stop the shark?"

Harrison nodded, "Yes, I think she'll like to get away from here."

Jill leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before she beamed, "I'll go home and have dinner waiting on you two. See you later," she said before turning to walk away.


	19. Chapter 19

The team was hard at work hoping to increase Barry's speed so that he could go to Earth 2 and stop Zoom but it wasn't going well.

"We need a break," Jill announced as she looked over Barry's numbers. She had been working with the brainiacs to learn more about what happened there everyday since her chosen profession wasn' helpful.

Barry nodded, "That is a good idea. Everyone go home and change and then we can go out for drinks."

Jill watched as Jesse looked pleadingly at Harrison who shook his head. "Please dad," she begged.

Harrison nodded finally, "Here's a watch to track metahumans. Be careful and remember you aren't old enough to drink." With that he walked over to Jill and summoned her to follow him.

He led her down into one of the quieter areas in STAR-Labs.

"I need you to watch out for Jesse while you're out and that means you need to stay level headed," he requested, his tone serious.

Jill raised her eyebrows, "Seriously? I'm not a babysitter and I wasn't planning and getting trashed. I just think the team needs to loosen up and have a good time, you included," she pointed out.

Harrison rolled his eyes, "I am in no need of a night out with a bunch of young people. Now, we could go to dinner together instead while the rest of them go out and get wasted," he suggested as a small smile crept across his lips.

Jill shook her head, "I haven't been out with the team in a really long time. I think we need this. I'll see you at home," she said as she turned and walked back to the group who were ready to go out for drinks.

Barry took them to a local club where they could dance and really have a good time. Caitlin suggested they do a shot for Jay and everyone agrees, except Jesse.

"To Jay," they said in unison before throwing back fireball shots.

The group heads to the dancefloor, except Jesse. Jill danced with Barry since Caitlin and Cisco were busting a groove. Just as they began really having fun a speedster rushed in and robbed the club and everyone inside.

Jill heard someone yell, "Why'd the Flash do that?" before Barry was off, chasing down the imposter.

He came up short and that meant everyone had to go back to the lab and figure out what was going on. Jesse grabbed her dad with a look of fury in her eye.

Jill was about to follow them when Caitlin told her to take the helm at searching for who could have shown up in the club.

"Does anyone else know how to make V9?" Cisco asked as he looked over the lab for clues.

Caitlin shook her head, "I got help with it but I never sent that girl the whole formula. I guess she's our first suspect, though," she mused outloud.

"We'll have to go talk to her," Jill said as she looked over the computer, "But, even if she stole the formula, what reason would she have for confessing?"

Harrison walked back in looking visibly upset, "You ok?" Barry asked.

Harrison waved him off and jumped into work on the mysterious speedster.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry for the LONG delay y'all. I got really busy with school at the end of the semester and then decided to take a summer class so I hadn't even finished watching season 2 until this week. But now, we are going to finish this story together. Please R&R :)

Weeks later after they'd defeated the fake speedster and Jesse ran away, Jill was sitting in her home, alone. Harrison had started spending a lot more time in the lab working on whatever could make Barry go faster and where Jesse might be. She was sitting on her couch sipping coffee when she noticed the date on the bottom of the news station. A worried thought crossed her mind as she decided to get up and head in to STAR Labs.

Barry had just come back from his trip back in time and Harrison had new information to use in order to make Barry fast enough to stop Zoom. However, even if he got fast enough there was currently no way back into Earth 2. Jill got dressed and drove to the lab hoping she could get Caitlin's help privately. When she walked in, she was lucky because Caitlin was the only one in the main lab.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked, knowing Jay's betrayal was going to sting Caitlin the most. She still couldn't believe herself that Jay was Zoom.

Caitlin looked up from her computer, "I'm going as good as I can. Looks like we both fell for the bad guy. What are you doing here so early? Harry's down Cisco's workshop."

Jill took a deep breath, "I actually need your help. I think I might be pregnant and I need you to find out without drawing any attention to the two of us. Can you help me?"

Caitlin jumped up, "Of course. Are you going to tell Harry?"

Jill shook her head, "I don't know yet. I have this sinking feeling in my heart that he is going back to Earth 2 if we ever stop Zoom so I don't want to make him feel like he has to stay here."

Caitlin nodded as she had Jill lay down. "I'm gonna do a really quick ultrasound and that way there will be no trace of what we did in here." Jill nodded as she watched Caitlin work. Caitlin got the image up and her face lit up. Jill was indeed pregnant. "You're around 14 weeks along. You should see a doctor to find out anything special you need to do other than take prenatal vitamins."

Jill was shocked but she could hear footsteps so she jumped off the table, mouthed 'thank you' to Caitlin and raced to the computer.

Harry showed up behind her and he tenderly placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her cheek from behind, "I've missed you during this work. How are you?"

Jill shook off the awkward feeling her news was giving her and smiled, "I'm great. Maybe you'll come to the house tonight?" she asked, hope in her heart.

Before either could say another word, Barry came in, "I think I know how we can get to Earth 2 or at least get Zoom to us."

Harry rolled his eyes as he went over to where the ultrasound screen was. Jill wasn't concerned at all because Caitlin dropped the screen. "We need to leave Zoom alone," Harry stated as he looked down and saw the baby on the screen. He was immediately distracted wondering if it was Caitlin or Jill's.

"Harry, we can do this. Where's Cisco? He's the key to making a new breach," Barry uttered.

Caitlin shrugged her shoulders, "He should be here soon. Why don't we test Harry's new prototype?"

Barry nodded as he raced to the suit and was the Flash before they even blinked. Jill laughed, "That is something I will literally never get used to."

Barry threw a grin her way before he walked over to Caitlin, "Ready to measure my speed?"

Caitlin nodded as Jill stood from the computer, "I've got some work to get to. Harry will I see you tonight?"

Harry was still deep in thought over what he'd seen but she nodded quickly in her direction.

A/N: More to come today!


	21. Chapter 21

Jill caught up on all her work as she thought over the news she'd received that morning. She was waiting on Harry to come in when her cell rang and she read the screen to see that it was Caitlin. She slid the phone icon to answer, "Hey," she said with a smile, "What's up?"

"We figured out how to open a portal so we're going to lure Zoom over here and destroy him. He was never Jay Garrick but instead an insane man named Hunter Zolomon. Harry wants you to stay as far away from the lab as possible tonight while we face him, hopefully for the last time," Caitlin explained.

"I wonder why he didn't just call," Jill thought outloud, "But, ok. I'll stay at the house until you guys give me the all clear." Jill ended the call as she sat there wishing she could pour herself a glass of red wine.

It got later and later and eventually Jill fell asleep on the couch until Harrison showed up and was sitting next to her. He woke her gently, "Jill, we did it."

Jill opened her eyes to see Harry there next to her and she was hazy from the deep sleep, "Did what?" she asked, confused.

"We defeated Zoom. But, I have to have a conversation with you about our future," Harry stated, his tone dark.

"Did Barry kill him?" Jill asked, more concerned with that for the moment because their future was a grim subject.

Harrison shook his head, "He didn't have to. Those time wraiths appeared and took him, themselves. It turns out he's been abusing time for many years. Jesse came back tonight too so she wants to go home. That's what I want to talk about. Do you want me to stay here?"

Jill was suddenly wide awake, "Harrison, I'm not going to ask you to leave your daughter so if this is our goodbye then we will both deal with that," she stated, trying her best to keep her voice strong.

Harrison looked down for a brief moment before he looked into her eyes, "Jill, I saw an ultrasound today. Are you pregnant?"

Jill was shocked, how had he seen that? She didn't know what to say but she knew honesty was the only way after all the lies and betrayals this group had experienced throughout the last two years, so she came clean, "Yes. But, that doesn't mean you need to stay here. I don't want you to make your decisions based on this," she confessed even though she was terrified of losing him.

Harrison looked at her, his expression tender, "Jill, we've already lost each other once and I don't think I can do that again especially if we're going to have a child together. Why don't you come to Earth 2 with us?" he asked, his face almost glowing.

Jill shook her head, "How can I leave these people? I'm a member of Team Flash and these people are all my friends. We are from different worlds and we shouldn't try to join either if we don't belong. I have nothing over there other than you but these people are my family. It's ok if you leave, Harrison," she said, knowing she could never cross the breach into Earch 2.

Harrison looked at her, his heart breaking at the thought of leaving her, "I want to stay here with all of you. I have nothing on Earth 2 besides Jesse."

"I can't make that decision, Harrison," she said, her tone calm, "If you want to stay here then I will be beyond happy but I can't ask you to leave your daughter's side."

"She told me I should because I'm happy here. And, Cisco can open a portal so that Barry can bring me through to see her or we can bring her back. I'm staying with you and our new future," he said tenderly as he placed his hand on her stomach before leaning in for a kiss.

The End


End file.
